A Special Christmas
by The Honourable Takeshimus
Summary: It a C&J fan fic to get into the holiday spirit!


A Simple Christmas

This fan fiction is between the movies, it is my first fan fiction so please be nice and review! If there's any grammar or spelling errors let me know! Thanks :)

Chapter 1

Joesph, Head of Security was walking around the winter palace on Christmas morning. It was around five in the morning. Sleep never came to him easily, not when the person that he loved so dearly, was so close. Joesph was in love with Her Majesty. They had started to get along while the pair where in San Fransisco, after the Independence Day Ball they had rarely talked. The only time that they had talked was about either Mia or about security issues. He sighed and went on walking, he had agreed to take the holiday shift due to the fact it would get to be at least near her. No body except for Charlotte knew that he had feelings for his monarch, and pained him to not be able to show it. If only he was a noble man who would be able to see her out honourably, however reality would always rear it's ugly head. He would only be a hyped up security guard, a simple mere commoner. Joesph did not know if Her Majesty felt the same or not, she kept her feelings very well hidden. Trying to forget, he continued to walk on. Charlotte was very quietly watching the man, she could see a great deal of pain in the man that just passed her. She could tell that he was confused and was in hope, hoping for the someone he so dearly loved to reciprocate the love he felt in return. Charlotte had seen them dancing that afternoon at the Genovian Embassy, and also at the Independence Day Ball. They were so good for each other, the pair wanted to be loved. Her Majesty had been in for the greater majority of her life in an arranged marriage, she had never been in love with anyone. For Her Majesty this would be a new concept for her, to be in love with someone. Joesph had a huge heart, but was looking for his special someone who he could live with for the rest of his life with. He had found that person in Her Majesty. Charlotte thought that the pair suited each other very well, this had been proved at the Independence Day Ball in San Fransisco. It didn't matter to them of their status, they were just two people dancing. She shook her head and went to make sure that everything was ready. This was going to be a very special Christmas, as Princess Mia would be here to spend the first Christmas with her grandmother. Her Majesty wanted everything to be perfect, as she had missed out on so much of her granddaughter's life.

Her Majesty was up very early, on this special day. It would be the first Christmas she would be spending with her granddaughter Mia. She had been planning this for months, she knew that she couldn't make up for all of the special occasions that she had missed in Mia's life, but was going to try anyway. It would be only her and Mia, Pierre would not be attending. As much she should be overjoyed, she was very sad. The reason behind the sadness would be because she was in love with her Head of Security, her dear Joesph. Her Majesty had never been in love before, she even didn't truly love her late husband. Joesph made her happy when she was sad, he was there for her when her youngest son had died in the accident. However the most important thing was, he saw the woman not the queen. He saw Clarisse every time, not Her Majesty. When it came down to it he simply saw her. Her being the queen, but at the moment the reigning monarch a relationship that she wanted to have with him was simply impossible. Going into a relationship now would jeopardise Mia's succession to the throne, she would never forgive her self if that was ever to happen. She was sitting in a chair looking at the coffee table where sat a present which she had personally brought for Joesph, it was a single golden earing. She was considering if she was going to give the gift to him in person or place it in his room while he was on duty. With the gift, there was also a card wishing him a merry Christmas. About fifteen minutes later, a maid walks in with her breakfast. Five minutes after wards Charlotte came to give the news that Mia was still asleep. In about an hour Her Majesty was out of her suite and walking around the winter palace, she had always enjoy walking around the winter palace. It was only during winter that she was here and things managed to get very hectic. Today she would be very busy; there was the church service which was to be attended, spending time with Mia and there would be the traditional Christmas dinner with some of parliaments more respected representatives. Tomorrow evening would be the Boxing Day Ball, where all parliamentarians and their families would be enjoying a gala of events. So much was happening within the two days. She walked toward the court yard where it obviously been snowing, she walked toward the window and simply just stared out into the court yard. Her Majesty was standing there for a few minutes, looking at the snow falling onto the ground. She stayed like this until she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she knew those footsteps very well as they belonged to her Head of Security; to Joesph.

Joesph had been informed that Her Majesty was on the move from her quarters. At first he was a little startled that she was already up and ready before six am. He did not't place much thought into it as he continued to walk to where she was currently; at the court yard. He had the sneaking suspicion that she had heard him coming toward because when he got closer, she didn't react to him being in her presence. When Her Majesty heard the footsteps of Joesph, she had two decisions. One was to blatantly ignore him and walk away from him, or two stayed and faced the music and see what would happen. In the end she chose to stay, she had always enjoyed Joesph's company. "Good morning Joesph" gently said Her Majesty. "Good morning Your Majesty" replied Joesph. She simply chuckled. Joesph was wondering what was going on, he was curious to about what was going on and he was planning to find out. "Joesph, it wouldn't kill you to use my name in private" said Her Majesty. "Of course Clarisse" said Joesph. There was silence between the two of them, there were things and actions that were left unsaid. "What has brought you out so early Clarisse?" asked Joesph. She was thinking of a response which wouldn't't let him know, that he was the reason that she was up at five in the morning, instead of sleeping in until six. She also knew that he knew that she was busy today. Instead of telling the blatantly obvious to him, as always she would side track the issue. "I was so excited that I would be spending Christmas with Mia, thats why I was up so early" replied Clarisse. Joesph did not't quite buy the whole thing, she had the knack of using her granddaughter to cover what she was truly feeling. He knew that she had been doing it since their return from San Fransisco. The answer that Clarisse had just given him was laced with sadness. "May I be honest with you Clarisse" asked Joesph. Clarisse knew that Joesph wasn't a stupid man, he knew something was not right. "Alright Joesph" said Clarisse. "Christmas is supposed to a joyful time of the year. However it seems that you are not quite in the festive mood. Is there something wrong Clarisse?" asked Joesph. Clarisse knew she couldn't answer that because it would cause so much heart ache not just to her but to Joesph,so she stared through the window. Joesph was very concerned that she had not replied to his question, so he took a few steps so that he would be standing right next to her. Still Joesph got no reply from Clarisse, he realised that he had very much hit the proverbial nail with the hammer. Once again he decided to matter's into his own hands, by gently placing his hand over hers. "Clarisse, whats wrong?" asked Joesph. Clarisse was crumbling, she did not't know what to do or say. Joesph hand felt so warm and gentle against hers, it felt so right to have him next to her, but it was not't allowed. The Queen and her Head of Security, the scandal would be outrageous, but just for once she wanted to think as a woman not as a ruler. Just for once in her life feel loved by a man. After thinking that she folded her fingers with his and simply said "I love you Joesph".


End file.
